Franz Krueger
Current Refresh :4 (9 Base - 5 spent) ;Current Fate :4 (none stored) ;Stress :Physical OOO :Mental OOO :Social OOO Aspects List of aspects, and example invokes/compels. For more details, see Phases. 'Silver-tongued agent of the republic ': Invoke to help with social skills, getting issued mission-critical equipment, getting some backup, influence over mortal organizations... Can be compelled to be given missions and orders by high command. Can be compelled to protect the republic and stop any monarchist plots he gets wind of. 'My sister the terrorist ': Compel to follow up on leads about Horatia. 'Guardian of the law ': Invoke to know law and procedure, or to stop someone from breaking the law. Compel Will not break the law, and will not allow others to break it either. Tends to respect policemen and detectives. We have files on everyone : to find information about people and old cases from his contacts in the Abwehr, including supernatural elements. I did it thirty-five minutes ago ': to have retroactively prepared or taken any action that would just now come into play. The action cannot change anything else that has already happened, though it may be addressed as normal now. '''Never without my men ': Franz is always accompanied by a few of his trusted agents. Mechanically, they are mostly fluff, but whenever their presence could help, this aspect can be invoked, or compelled when their presence would be a penalty. In addition, Franz thinks of his men like family and will never leave any of them behind. '''All-seeing spy : Skills ;Great (+4) :Investigation :Rapport (+6 to calm people down) ;Good (+3) :Contacting (+5 to double agent declarations) :Athletics (+5 to dodging) ;Fair (+2) :Alertness :Intimidation :Ranged combat ;Average (+1) :Presence :Stealth :Endurance :Conviction :Lore Stunts ;Extreme diplomat (Rapport) :The character is a master at avoiding conflict and easing off tensions. He gains a +2 to Rapport to calm people down. ;Double agents (Contacting) :+2 to Contacting to Declare that a character has, despite all evidence, actually been working for you as a double agent. As usual for a declaration, this only creates a compellable aspect, and the affected character may simply spend a fate point to buy off the compel and negate the declaration. Supernaturals who work for the Abwehr are still fairly rare, so unless a good reason is given, this should work mainly on mortals. ;Reassuring banter (Rapport) :The character is so used to the sound of his own voice that his banter can keep him calm against the most personal of attacks. He may use Rapport instead of Discipline to defend against mental attacks or maneuvers. ;Can't touch this (Athletics) :In the supernatural world, everything is stronger than you. This doesn't mean anything if nothing can actually hit you. The character is well-trained at avoiding attacks, gaining a +2 to Athletics when dodging. ;Cold read (Investigation) :The character has been trained to notice details that might give him insight into a person's mind. By observing his target, he may use Investigation instead of Empathy to Read people. Equipment *Hardened leather vest (armor 1) *Big gun (Weapon 3), Knives (Weapon 1), Police Baton (Weapon 2) *Grenade pouch (Smoke grenades, Tear gas, Sleep gas, Stink bombs) *Radio *Abwehr badge Phases ;High Concept :Silver-tongued agent of the republic :Franz is captain of the division of Supernatural Operations of the Abwehr, the government's supernatural black ops. Unlike the monarchy whose modus operandi was "find it, kill it", the Republic is trying to cooperate with supernatural authorities - so long as they respect mortal laws. As such, Franz is above all an envoy, a mortal emissary, and his tongue must be as powerful a weapon as his revolver. ;Trouble :My sister the terrorist :Franz's sister, Horatia Krueger, is a monarchist cell leader, on the most-wanted list of the agency, thought to be responsible for the assassination of some local political figures - and, apparently, for the murder of Franz and Horatia's parents. Nobody quite knows where she is. Franz will not hesitate to stop her if he finds her, but he is still not convinced he knows the whole truth about her situation, and he can be compelled into trying to find out more. ;Growing Up :Guardian of the Law :Franz's parents were both police detectives. Not only did he learn the basics of the job from them, they also gave him a very strong moral code and taught him to always respect the law. ;Rising Conflict :We have files on everyone :The Abwehr came knocking one day, looking for Franz's older sister, but she was gone. They had files on her indicating that she was tangled up with an extremist monarchist group, and that she had most likely killed her own parents. Franz joined them soon afterwards, looking for the truth. They clued him in to the supernatural world, and now, after rapidly shooting up through the ranks, Franz is captain in the Abwehr's department of supernatural operations. This gives him, among other things, access to a treasure trove of information. ;First Story :"True Tales of Occult Crime" :I did it thirty-five minutes ago :Life is hard in Dresden in 1919, and for Abwehr Captain Franz Krueger, it is about to get even harder. When a key witness in a murder case is targeted by a white council wizard, it is up to Franz and his team to protect him until he can make it to trial. But as skeptical, high-placed officials are threatening to cut the agency's budget, can Franz and his men succeed against the magical might of Tyrius the warden while limited to minimal resources ? As Franz and his team are pursuing Tyrius, Florian bumps hard into the Warden and causes him to drop his sword into the Elbe. The catboy is taken hostage and the warden flees. Later, he uses his divination to swiftly recover the sword and bring it back to Franz. When the warden finally tracks down his sword, he only notices the trap Franz laid for him too late. Tyrius is defeated by his own sword, placed under arrest, and is currently on death row. The sword is currently in lockdown along with the rest of the Abwehr's many artifacts. ;Guest-Starring 1 :One for all, all for one ''(Anneliese) :Franz investigates supernatural going ons in Tiwaz industries when a group of gunmen invades the factory. He quickly scrambles his men to deal with the threat and protect the factory workers. During this operation, he meets with the valkyrie Anneliese Weis. Due to a misunderstanding, Anneliese mistakes Franz's men for more invaders and they square off. Anneliese gains the upper hand and Franz's team has to retreat. Franz himself is wounded, taking an axe blow to protect one of his men. Later, as Anneliese fights the actual invaders and gets overwhelmed by numbers, a wounded Franz comes to the rescue. While he is in no state to fight personally, his men and some of the factory workers are now organized into an effective counter-strike force under his command. Together, they manage to fend off the attackers. ;Guest-Starring 2 :''All seeing spy '' (Moses)' :Investigating the various strange murders, Franz follows the pattern up to Moses. He has him arrested and tries to grill him, but the rabbi doesn't talk. He is soon released, since Franz doesn't actually have anything on him. :Later, as Rabbi Moses finally uncovers the tome in a forgotten tomb, the Abwehr agents who had been tailing him since then arrest him again under the pretext of graverobbing. While Franz doesn't suspect the Rabbi of being the murderer anymore, he had found out about the race for Loew's Legacy and believes the Rabbi to be in over his head. The killer would definitely come for the book, and he would kill whoever was in his way - a civilian wouldn't stand a chance. Unfortunately, the Abwehr agents underestimate the warlock and the tome is taken from them. As the warlock prepares to raise a powerful golem, it's up to Rabbi Moses to save the day.